1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward an apparatus and method for the refinement of waste materials into biological based fuels. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward the thermo-chemical conversion of woody biomass, switch grass, crop residues and various waste materials into combustible gas and/or precursor liquids for subsequent refinement into biological based fuels.
2. Background
Thermo-chemical conversion of biomass and waste materials through a process is seen as a transformational technology in producing economical quantities of biofuels that can displace imported fossil fuels. In the near future, an economic and efficient pyrolysis processes involving conversion of low value woody biomass, crop residues, and waste materials will be of increasing national economic and security interest.
Thermo-chemical conversion of biomass and waste materials through a pyrolysis process has been demonstrated to be a viable conversion technology. Current state-of-the-art systems do not currently produce conversion products in an efficient and economically competitive manner to displace fossil fuels in the energy market. The reactor component of the biomass conversion system is a critical component to achieving efficient and economically viable conversion of biomass to fuel and fuel precursor liquids.
The reactor vessel is the primary component in the thermo-chemical conversion process of organic materials such as wood waste, crop residues and certain municipal waste paper and plastic products into methane and other gasses, bio-oil liquids and solid phase char. The efficiency and economical performance of the reactor vessel is the predominant cost controlling component of the overall processing system. The capability of the reactor component to accept a variety of materials with a broad range of physical and chemical characteristics without retrofit can substantially improve the efficiency and economic operation of the conversion system.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient and effective reactor vessel used in the thermo-chemical conversion of biomass and waste materials.